


Rendezvous

by sevenofspade



Category: Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: Poe goes on an impromptu extraction mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

Poe was in the cafeteria, trying the Mirialan/Twi'lek fusion whatever-it-was when his comm buzzed. He picked up.

"Hey, Dameron."

It took him a moment to place the voice. It was Ella, Karé's ex-girlfriend. They didn't really know each other, but they'd met a couple times. He wasn't sure how she'd gotten his comm number or why she was calling him, but he said 'hey' back anyway.

Then he stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth. Ella was currently in deep cover inside the First Order. She shouldn't be calling anyone, much less him, much less by name.

Ella continued the call she wasn't supposed to be making with, "So you know anyone named Terex?"

"Get out of there. Ella, run!" Poe shouted down the comm line as he stood and dropped his fork.

"That's a yes, then. He wants to talk to you," Ella said. She sounded completely unbothered by either Poe's outburst or Terex -- presumably -- pointing guns at her. "You want to talk to him?"

Poe pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just put him on."

"Dameron." That was Terex alright. Poe felt like the fact you couldn't punch someone's smug smirk off their face through a comm line was the universe's greatest failing.

"Listen to me, Terex, you're going to --"

" _Agent_ Terex."

"-- let Ella go right now," Poe said without paying any attention to Terex's interruption.

"I suggest an exchange. Tell no one. Call back when you've agreed." Terex hung up. Rude.

"Well, fuck," Jess said. The sentiment was soon echoed by the entire Resistance cafeteria.

BB-8 beeped at Poe. Poe knelt and patted Beebee's head. It didn't count as telling anyone if people had heard him over the comm.

"I know Ella," Karé said and didn't even make the obvious innuendo. "She'll be fine. She'll punch you if you try to trade yourself in."

Poe sat back down and pushed his food around on his plate. Karé was right. On the other hand, it was him Terex wanted so it was his fault Ella was in that mess in the first place. Beebee bumped into his leg. Poe finished his food – it was surprisingly good and he'd be damned if he let Terex ruin this for him. He grabbed Karé's plate and his own once he was done and carried them off to the wash.

He went to his room and shut the door, leaving Beebee beeping sadly on the outside.

He flopped on his bed and stared at the comm. The comm stared back -- Snap had drawn eyes on it once and Poe had never bothered getting rid of them. Poe stared some more. He sighed. Sat up and called back.

"I'll do the exchange," Poe said.

"Excellent," Terex replied. "We meet on Dantooine."

In the background, Ella's shout of "I'll fucking punch you, Dameron! I swear to --" was cut off by Terex hanging up on Poe. Again. How very rude.

Poe flopped back on his bed. He allowed himself a minute to feel like a miserable idiot, then got up and walked out. Beebee wasn't waiting outside the door. That was fine. Beebee was a busy droid, it had lots of things to do.

Poe made his way to the flight hangar. Beebee wasn't there either, which was more of an issue. Poe could fly from D'Qar to Dantooine without Beebee, if barely, but he had no idea if Ella could do the reverse trip.

He checked under the ship. No BB-8.

"Looks like somebody needs an astromech," Karé said from behind him.

Poe stood back up and turned around. Beebee was poking out from behind Karé' legs. Karé was wearing her flight suit, same as Jess was, leaning against her ship next to Karé.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Poe said.

"Save it." Karé said. "Are we doing this or what?"

They were. On the way to Dantooine -- with a stopover in Anaxes and one over Pantora to throw of pursuit or detection -- they hashed out their plan. It was, possibly, not that great a plan, but it was a plan.

Poe emerged alone from hyperspace, on the far side of Dantooine's largest moon. He landed by the old Rebel base, on a hunch.

Said hunch paid off, because there was Terex's ship and there was Terex. There was also a bunch of Stormtroopers and Ella. She looked fine. She was gagged and her hands were cuffed but her feet were free.

"How'd you know about Ella?" Poe asked. It was almost a shout, because he needed to make himself heard over the whistling wind.

"It is my job to know things," Terex said. He gestured at Ella and the Stormtroopers brought her forward.

"Let her go," Poe said.

"What tells me you won't just grab her and run?"

Because it wasn't the plan, but it wasn't like Poe could say that. "I'd say 'gentleman's agreement', but you don't strike me as a gentleman."

"I can be gentle," Terex replied. Poe filed the information for later use.

"How about this: you free Ella, I walk up to you then you let her go?" Poe suppressed the urge to rub a hand against the tension in his jaw.

Terex considered the offer for a moment. "Fair."

He removed Ella's gag; she spat in his face. He dodged that and freed her arms. Poe walked up to them. He stopped a few feet away to throw a vague salute in Ella's direction. She frowned at him, then nodded slightly. She ran off full speed towards the ship.

Poe took the extra few steps towards Terex.

The ship took off. Terex smiled that smug smile of his -- it was really irritating how handsome he looked. Poe grabbed the front of Terex's uniform to pull Terex closer and smash their mouths together. And of course the man had to be a good kisser too.

There was a high-pitched whine as the ship doubled back and the tractor beam activated. Poe kept his hands locked in Terex's coat and his mouth locked against Terex's as they were beamed into the cargo hold.

Poe let go of Terex. "Welcome to the Resistance."

"The First Order will never believe I defected," Terex said. He was still holding to the front of Poe's flight suit, same as Poe was still holding to his coat.

"Sure they will," Poe said. "I have two of my best pilots ready to escort us out of here in style and they've been talking on tapped frequencies about how excited they are to finally see you as a friend again for the past -- say, when did you call me that first time?"

"'Again'," Terex repeated. He took a step back from Poe.

"Did you know you've been a double agent since the days of the Empire? General Organa vouched for you." Poe's cheeks were kind of starting to hurt from the fake smile he had plastered on.

"I'm sure she did." Terex pulled on his gloves. He threw a punch at Poe.

Poe ducked. "Whatever happened to you being gentle?"

Terex smiled again, like a predator faced with a prey. Poe stood his ground.

Outside the viewport, Karé flew by and did a barrel roll. Jess followed her with a 'nice to see you back with us, Commander' directed at Terex.

"Commander?" Terex leaned forward, backing Poe against the bulkhead.

Poe nodded. "You've been working for us a long time. Experience begets rank."

"Does that mean I outrank you, Dameron?" Terex asked. It felt like a trick question.

"I've more experience than you," Poe said.

"We'll see about that," Terex said and kissed Poe.


End file.
